entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by operatives and enemies alike throughout missions and other gamemodes. Entry Point currently features 6 types of firearms, with 11 guns in total. Most of them can be unlocked by simply purchasing them with money acquired throughout the course of the game, but a couple can only be unlocked through special events and gamepasses. More weapons will likely be added as development progresses. While some weapons are accurate portrayals of real life firearms, others are visual composites of other guns and don't have exact counterparts. Weapon Types Melee Sometimes using melee attacks can be a better option than shooting but due to low damage on higher difficulties it's usually only for taking out guards or a backup when you run out of ammo. You must be holding a weapon to perform melee attacks. You can also hold V to switch between the two options. * Bash - A gun bash that will silently knock out civilians and guards. This won't work on Police, but it's the only way to eliminate foes without killing them. * Knife - Automatically equipped when a heist goes loud. It can be used against any enemy and will instantly kill operatives when used in PvP. Pistols An effective backup weapon in a pinch, pistols are small, cheap, and very easy to hide. No other weapons are necessary when stealth is the goal. Having the Pistol Mastery perk increases the reloading speed of all pistols by 25%. * UP9 (CZ75) - A basic, small-caliber pistol. Though it is weak, its low cost makes it a secondary that anyone can afford for a stealth mission. * K45 (M1911) - A classic pistol known for its stopping power, high reliability, and timeless design. It's the professional's backup of choice. * Raven (Desert Eagle) - A powerful and impractical magnum, capable of dealing serious damage to the enemy as well as the operative's arms. Submachine Guns Similar to pistols, submachineguns are small in size and relatively easy to conceal, but they can send far more bullets downrange. Having the SMG Mastery perk reduces the concealment cost of all SMGs by 2 points. * S97 (MP7) - A fully-automatic PDW that can unleash a hail of bullets in a pinch. What it lacks in accuracy and power, it makes up for in firerate. * MM20 (Vector/UMP-45) - A burst SMG that is great for tap-firing or burst-firing at medium ranges due to its low spread. It has a special recoil compensation system that puts it a huge step above the average weapon. Shotguns When you absolutely, positively need to send your enemies flying across the room, accept no other substitutes. If you're expecting nothing but raw, brutal power, shotguns will never disappoint you. Having the Shotgun Mastery perk increases the intimidation range of all shotguns by 50%. * 480 MCS (870 MCS) - A basic pump-action shotgun. Though it is quite slow to fire and reload, it packs enough power to solve any problem in its path. This is one of the default starter weapons, along with the UP9. Rifles Not all enemies can be dealt with up close, but fortunately rifles have the range and power required to take on foes at any distance, without hesitation. Having the Rifle Mastery perk decreases the spread of all rifles by 40%. * CBR-C (RFB-C) - This high-caliber DMR doesn't have a very large magazine, but it is strong enough to make each and every shot an efficient one. It's well-suited to medium to long range engagements. * F57 (CZ 805 Bren) - A fully-automatic assault rifle with a large variety of customization options. It is quite effective at getting the point across at any range. Snipers There's no better way to shut down snipers than by giving them a taste of their own medicine. These rifles are slow yet powerful, and can even take on foes hiding behind thick cover. Having the Sniper Mastery perk allows all snipers to pierce through ballistic shields, enemies and bulletproof glass. * CH-A (Vepr/M14) - A powerful semi-automatic sniper, ideal for assassinations of all kinds. It packs enough of a punch to go through several walls and instantly down even the most distant of targets. Heavy Going loud might not be the safe way to heist, but it's definitely the fun way. These weapons are ludicrously expensive and sure to slow you down, but that doesn't matter when you have this much firepower on your side. Having the Heavy Weapon Mastery perk reduces the movement speed penalty of all heavy weapons by 50%. * Sawblade (M249) - A fully-automatic LMG equipped with the ability to fire endless amounts of rounds downrange thanks to the 100-round magazine it has, because there's no such thing as too many bullets. * Thumper (M79) - A single-shot grenade launcher that makes breaching from a distance easier. It also makes for pretty good crowd control as well! Statistics There are many statistics associated with the weapons that dictate how they perform in combat or during stealth. * Damage - The amount of damage this weapon deals to an enemy's health. Weapons deal less damage at greater distances. * Penetration - The amount of cover or terrain a weapon can shoot through before stopping. Rifles and snipers generally have much higher penetration than other weapons. * Firerate - The speed at which a weapon can fire, sometimes displayed in rounds per minute. * Recoil - The kick of the weapon after firing a shot. The lower the recoil is, the easier a weapon is to control with sustained fire. * Spread - The accuracy of the weapon. Weapons with lower spread tend to hit closer to where the player is aiming, especially when fired at full speed or from the hip. * Range - The distance a weapon can fire before it stops dealing damage. Weapons with higher range have less damage dropoff at a distance. * Concealment - How easy a weapon is to conceal. Without the help of perks, weapons with more than 6 concealment points will be visible on the player. * Capacity - The amount of rounds a weapon can carry. Most magazine-fed weapons can carry an additional round in the chamber. * Reload Time - The amount of time it takes for a weapon to reload. Smaller weapons tend to reload faster than larger ones. Modifications Almost every gun has a variety of modifications and attachments available, ranging from optics and barrel additions to tactical and concealment options. There are many combinations available to suit the needs of each mission. The Thumper is the only weapon that cannot equip modifications. UP9 * Sight: Iron Sights, Glow Sight, Ring Sight, Mini Sight, Delta Sight * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser K45 * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Laser Raven * Barrel: Suppressor * Sight: Iron Sight, Glow Sight, Mini Sight, Delta Sight. * Tactical: Laser * Frame: Default (Chrome), Matte, Steel, Gold S97 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Magazine: Normal Magazine, Short Magazine MM20 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Laser * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip * Stock: No Stock, Stock 480 MCS * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight * Barrel: Flash Hider, Suppressor, Duckbill, Choke * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser * Stock: Normal Stock, Short Grip CBR-C * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS, LS6X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip F57 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Magazine: Normal Magazine, Short Magazine * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip * Stock: No Stock, Full Stock CH-A * Sight: Iron Sights, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS, LS6X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser Sawblade * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip Category:Weapons